Highschool fucking sucks
by Kurogitsune
Summary: Kenny, now in highschool is bored out of his mind, until a friend he once knew comes back to South Park
1. SURPRISE!

Kenny sighed, it was truly boring. He zooned out his teacher talking and begin to remember the old days of South Park, with his 3 friends and him going on many adventures. In today time, that rarely happened anymore, especially every since Cartman got sent away; South Park has truly gotten boring. He was in the 9th grade and school still sucked ass except looking at girls tits all day. School has definitely changed over the days mostly because of this new program they had. Highschool was now like a Universarity, people from all over Colorado was pretty much in this shithole you call school.

Kenny hasn't changed much over the years, except he stop wearing his hood since it was against school policy. He scanned his classroom and didn't like none of them, they were all pussies to him. He looked at his teacher, half-listening to what he was saying, something about a new student. He snorted, he couldn't give a damn about a new student for all he cared. Oh well, might as well get it over with since it was most likely the new student would be sitting next to him, the desk next to him was empty.

''Class, the teacher said without interest looking bored also. There is a new studdent today and I want you all to be nice to him.'' he said

Kenny tsked, the teacher didn't give a damn about the student and was in it just for the money.

''Come in!'' what was Kenny heard. As the student came in he was beyond shocked. The students from South Park knew who he was as everyone gasped

He just couldn't fuckin BELIEVE IT! This was all a dream. And with that, Kenny passed out.

The end of chapter one. How did you guys like it so far? Can you guess whose the new student? I'm pretty sure you can.

anyway the end of chapter one and I know it was short... but meh oh well


	2. Ghost

Many people hated Eric Cartman... oh what the fuck, EVERYONE hated Eric Cartman to the point of people wanting him dead. People had always ask why Kenny, Stan, and Kyle always hanged around him, especially Kyle since he seem to rip on him alot. No one never knew the answer to that question and never will... ANYWAY this is NOT about how much Eric Cartman is hated, so yeah.

YZYZYZ

**At a Facility**

''You're free to go.''

''How long has it been since I've been here?''

''Five years, it has been five years''

One of the two started grinning, ''Time to play my hometown a visit hahaha that would be fun!''

''Ghost, you are the only one who've survived, and for that, we grant you our gratitude''

The one now identified as Ghost begin to talk, ''I am no longer Ghost... I am just a child trying to survive in this world.''

''What will you do now?''

''This'' and with a quick moment, Ghost snapped the man neck, ''Sorry Krein, but my reign is just about to began, and besides, you made me this way.'' he looked around him and saw all dead bodies on the floor. ''Well damn! I killed them many people, no wonder. I better get out''

Ghost planted bombs all around the place to make sure the place was destroyed for good. ''And so ends the games for I am the only survivor!'' Ghost left before the place even exploded

YZYZYZ

**Scene Switches**

Ghost looked at the sign that said ''South Park'' apparently the town seem to be bigger and lots of things has changed since he've been here. The Gost haven't been in school for five years, so he knew that he had to get an education to carry out his future plans. He came to a stop where his house was suppose to be, to him, it still looked the same. He walked up to the door and ringed it

No sooner later, a woman came out, most likely in her 30's. ''Oh hello there!'' said the woman in excitement

''You are Liane Cartman, right?'' he asked.

''Oh yes, how did you know, haven't seen you around here before''

He twitched ''Five years ago, your son was taken away, am I correct

WIth the mention of her son she cried ''I miss him soo much, my poopsikins''

''Argh'' The Ghost hated people who cry mostly because crying was for pussies, like that hippie Stan

''What If I was to tell you that your son is alive'' Ghost said.

Liane stopped crying, ''YOU KNOW WHERE MY SON AT, WHERE?'' she said loudly, fortunately people was either at work or school

Ghost sighed, ''Damn this hsit is getting annoying.'' he muttered to himself

''Eric Cartman is alive... and he's

YZYZYZY

Well end of chapter, and I'm assuming you guys know who ''Ghost'' is... I left enough hints for you :P

Chapter 2 was just a backstory to explain where ''Ghost'' came from and chapter 3 will cover why he was in the facility

Once this all over, I will introduce Ghost inot highschool and he will hate many people... to the point of killing them hahah jk.. hmmn not too sure

Another note, I'm thinking about recruiting OC's I mean with a BIG ASS highschool the South park characers are bound to meet others. Look on my profile ofr the poll to vote


End file.
